


青梅竹马

by Suberr



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr





	青梅竹马

这么无害的文都要被lof吞？？？  
补档一个。

\----  
由于创亮真好吃（？）回头推完了搁置已久的久我线：官方你好官方再见（躺 虽然比赛台词是一个名副其实的心叫般cp欺诈（不娶何撩）……但是我吃谢谢大家TUT

 

cp：八神巴x久我恭介（pos）

 

世间所谓“青梅竹马”的存在。大概说的就是自己、支仓和久我三人。

那时的恭介还留着稍长的娃娃头，五官精致，用小鹿般优雅地奔跑轻松地击败了八神巴。巴不甘心地冲他喊，“下次我可不会因为你是女孩子而放水了！”

而下次，又一个下次，再一个下次，连帮忙按表的支仓都开始厌烦的时候，巴喘着气，“如果我赢了，你就要和我交往。”男孩子都是爱逞能的生物，但直到最后一抹夕阳被地平线吞噬，恭介依然绝尘而去。

巴撑着膝盖，难过得想要哭出来，“可恶、可恶……”

还没有感染面瘫病毒的恭介走近他，腼腆地说，“那个，刚才一直没有机会说……不好意思，我是男的。”天崩地裂的冲击感令他至今都难以忘怀。

但他下一秒就抱住了恭介软软的身体，在柔软的银发旁蹭来蹭去，不能成为可爱的恋人很可惜，但能够一起跑步也很棒。

没错。恭介为他们做的午饭便当也很好吃，恭介从书包里拿出的自制曲奇也奇妙地回应着他咕咕叫的肚子，系着围裙、戴着三角帽的恭介则是八神面包店可爱的看板娘。所以巴一直想要回报恭介，绞尽脑汁的结论是：变成那只手安心击掌的跑者，比对手更快越过终点。这样一来恭介就会开心，就会露出全世界最美丽的笑容。

巴曾经庆幸，他毫不费力就拥有实现愿望所需的反应速度、判断力和敏捷灵活，世人统称为天赋的那种东西。

更重要的是，在疾走这项并非一人出彩便可取胜的团体运动中，他还拥有支仓和恭介。这是青梅竹马的特权。

 

……

巴惊醒过来。

闹钟没响，天空依旧是死气沉沉的黑色。可能是因为花京院vs方南高校的EOS总决赛将随清晨的阳光一起降临，对于业已高三的他们，这是真正为往日情谊画下句点的对决；各种各样的恭介在梦里飞快闪现，最后定格在他回国以后、他和恭介在小组赛前的见面，当时还未回归方南疾走部的恭介拒绝了来自花京院的邀请。

“我没有和你一起跑步的资格。”

也许只是习惯。巴不敢妄想恭介还留着一头长发是因为自己年少时期的戏言（“长发的恭介一定很可爱！”）。他知道KGB事件或多或少还束缚着恭介，但他低估了它的阴影，也低估了自己的失望。这种失望在得知恭介重新奔跑以后染黑成非要打败方南不可的怨恨。

作为从小长大的青梅竹马，他竟然从未意识到自己如此需要恭介，而就像不需要胜负一样，恭介一点也不需要他。他不过自以为很了解“久我恭介”罢了。

“哥，”弟弟自信满满地叫住下楼的他，“今天虽然我不会和你正面对决，但背负着我们心意的久我前辈一定会战胜你的。”

“哦、哦。”同样会出席的陆已经被他遗忘在脑后。是吗，方南会把恭介安排在anchor位置啊。这也是理所当然的，以恭介的实力无论在哪个队伍都会是ace嘛。

陆扬起脸来，“我一直憧憬着哥哥的奔跑，但今天我要跑出八神陆风格的比赛，为了我喜欢的女孩子。”

仿佛看到了拼命站起身的小小的自己。

“嗯，陆也长大了呢，我们俩都加油吧。”他是真的希望八神祖传愚蠢的弟弟能够成功。如果没有涉及到“八神巴”这名跑者的职责的话。

 

之后巴能经常胜过恭介了。他曾经以为那是自己的成长，现在想来似乎是无心比赛的恭介有意让他。但不可思议的是，现在的他不再感到被冒犯了；他想赢，即使是借助队友的力量。

他也不再许下各种天真的条件了。

胜利就是胜利，胜利的终点除了自己以外什么也没有。

恭介，你为什么想要回来呢。

答案其实已经不重要了。他感受到身后的恭介不同寻常的求胜欲，嘛身为青梅竹马，这点还是懂的。是因为方南的女指挥吗？他想到弟弟，又想到自己。

他们几乎并排着跨过终点。

久我恭介的身姿如同凛凛雄鹿一般美丽。

 

结局并不意外。久我恭介的天才从来深不见底。

“恭介，祝贺你。”巴听到自己苦涩却解脱的声音。“以及，再见。”他足够绅士地微笑着，准备回到属于败者的队伍。

“巴，”恭介少见地出声叫住他，“站在这里是我自己的意志。我是为了从孤独中解放你，才在你身边奔跑的。”

说谎，你从以前就是老好人呢。

但是对败者温柔有什么意义。巴自嘲地笑笑，“已经太迟了，我们已经是三年级生了。”那段因为KGB而互相错过的时间也一去不返。

“风循环往复，我们的道路也总有一天会相交的。”

恭介紧紧抱住他，汗津津的呼吸回荡在他耳边，“难道你不想再见到我了吗。”

八神巴还是一点也不了解自己的青梅竹马。

 

FIN


End file.
